Darkest Night
by deathismyduty
Summary: Vampire!Sasuke finds a new pet in freshmen highschool student Naruto. Naruto doesn't really want to be pet though...Contains: Yaoi, rape, and gore. Review! 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I just wrote this up in 30 minutes, cause I felt the need to do something. I will be updating the Sun doesn't shine without you soon. I just have to find my muse about that fic! I love you guys. Please review.

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. There would be a lot of filthy, dark smut. And there isn't, sooo nope on me owning it!

Warnings for the whole story: Dark, OOC Sasuke, smut, rape, blood, underage and gore.

Please enjoy my first fic in a long time.

* * *

It was a dark night, fog polluted the air, and the moon peaked out from the clouds. It was an eerie Halloween, as four teenagers ran from bush to bush, looking up at a tall Victorian style house. They didn't see the red glinting eyes looking out at the meddling teen from a window. The four teens were laughing quietly to themselves, the small blonde of the group surprisingly not talking for once.

"C'mon Naruto, don't be a pussy!" said a boy with red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, his name was Kiba. Naruto, the quiet blonde, flipped him off not at all amused by his friend's actions. Shikamaru, a lazy young man, sighed, "Just go ring the doorbell, you'll be fine."

Sakura, the only female of the group, snickered. "I knew you wouldn't do it, everyone knows you're a scaredy cat! Now pay up everyone, I told you he wouldn't do it!" Her green eyes glinted with mischief at her blonde friends pout. "Fine! I'll do it! You assholes!"

Naruto ran up to the house, the wood old and weathered. He shakily raised his fingers to the doorbell, and pressed it quickly. He didn't want to do this. It was common knowledge in Konoha that this house was haunted, and that anyone that came to it on Halloween night was cursed forever. Just as the ring of the bell came to a stop, the door creaked as if there was someone on the other side watching him. Naruto let out a breath he was holding in his lungs, then turned around, ready to run back down to his friends. He was preparing to bolt to the sidewalk when the door creaked open behind him. Sweat trickled down his brow, fear tingled up his spine. Eyes darting behind his back, he saw the darkness that the open door produced. He peered into the darkness, noticing a pair of red eyes looking at him with malice. The blonde opened his mouth to scream, his legs tightened up, his muscles not moving even if his mind was screaming for him to.

Sasuke Uchiha was intrigued by all the people that thought they could enter his domain every Halloween night. He thought he had taught all these town people a lesson year and year, terrorizing his victims who had trespassed on his family home. The brunette was temporarily distracted by the sound of someone moving on his porch, the scent of his blood sweet and mouthwatering. He flinted to the door, the sound of bell rung, and as he sensed the blonde was about to leave, he opened the door. The old wood creaking and cracking like it was screaming for help. The blonde he saw was absolutely gorgeous. His blood smelled perfect, he was sure it would taste just as good as well. Sasuke was anticipating tasting the liquid life running through the blonde's veins.

Before Naruto could run for it, strong arms wrapped around his waist, dragging him into the old house, the door slamming shut as if by the wind. He was pressed to a strong muscled chest, the person behind him obviously stronger and taller than him. Fear ran through his blood like he was made of it. He wasn't ready to die. He hoped his friends would help him, call the police, or something! He hadn't ever been this scared before. The person, a man obviously, hummed, and he could feel his nose running up and down his neck. Shivers were racing down his spine, as a warm tongue licked his pulsing arteries. "P-please! Pl-please s-stop! I want to l-l-live." Naruto sobbed, tearing running down his face, his lips trembling. The man chuckled, the sound dark and menacing.

"Don't you worry, baby boy, you won't feel any pain when your mine." The man's voice was soft, but dark, smooth and so, so seductive. Naruto whimpered, his tears not stopping even though the voice for some reason calmed him down.

"What's your name, baby boy?"

"N-Naruto, s-sir." The blonde stuttered out, the tears pouring from his eyes making mucus to slide down his throat. The brunette purred, he liked that his new pet was so compliant.

"How old are you, pet?"

"I just turned 14. Please don't kill me!" Naruto burst into tears again, the sobbing wracking his entire body. Sasuke laughed, "Honey I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to keep you. Forever." He turned the pretty blonde around to look into his face. His fangs flashed, and he laughed deep from his gut at the look of complete terror on his pet's face. The blonde fainted as the man showed him his razor sharp teeth.

Sasuke delved into his new pet's mind, erasing his existence from the blonde's memories. He didn't want to ruin the fun too much at this point. He was originally going to kill this little beauty but as he gazed at the sky blue eyes, he couldn't bring himself to eat this one whole. He would keep him around awhile, make the little blonde want to be around. After correcting Naruto's mind, he tilted the pet's neck, to revel a beautiful long tanned neck. Salvia dripping from his chin, he dived in to devour the blondes blood.

Naruto woke up the next morning in his bed, a pounding headache throbbing in his skull. He felt like he was missing something important that happened the night before. But he honestly didn't remember. He thought that he and the gang went to the old Uchiha house. But he didn't remember anything after he rang the doorbell of the old Victorian style mansion. It must not have been too important if he didn't remember too much of what happened! Naruto groggily woke up, his eye bulging out as he saw that it was almost time for him to get to school. _Damn I overslept again! I need to stop going to with Kiba!_ Thought the blonde boy as he hurriedly threw some clothes on. After racing down the stairs of his adopted parents' house, he quickly got an apple for breakfast, kissing Iruka and Kakashi goodbye before leaving the house.

He got to school just in time to get to his first class of the day, the teacher not yet in the classroom. He sat next to Kiba who has waved to me as he entered the room. Naruto grinned as his brunette friend. Now time to find out what had happened the night before. Maybe he did something cool!

The Uchiha heir (forever as it seems) smirked as he stalked into the classroom he would now be teaching. "Teacher"…yeah right. He was so glad that he had the ability to compel people into thinking anything they wanted about him. He would now be teaching his little blonde pet. Sasuke would be able to get as close as he wanted to now. Of course he would visit him in his dreams, compelling and manipulating his pet. But being able to see him in the daylight would also be such a beautiful sight indeed. The excitement bubbled in his veins as he gazed upon his beauty. The blonde was talking to one of the friends he was with last night. _Looks like the memory spell worked just right,_ thought the brunette man.

Naruto looked up as the new teacher coughed to get everyone's attention. The blondes eyebrows furrowed, the man looked so familiar, but he didn't realize where he recognized him from. Though he thought he knew him, in some way. But for sure he was very handsome. A blush made its way to the tanned cheeks, his mind supplying all sorts of perverted things to keep the flush going. _Well it's going to be an interesting year_! Naruto thought as the new teacher looked at him, with dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry this isn't TSDSWY but my muse for this story just loves to come out and play with me I guess!

As always I do not own Naruto. No one fucked Naruto's ass, so obviously I don't own it!

Warnings for this chapter: Molestation, underage, and kidnapping.

Enjoy and please review my loves!

* * *

The beauty of being an immortal wasn't living forever, no that was the part that most immortal beings hated more than anything. Though Sasuke wasn't like most beings of the night. He loved watching as mortals lives fleeted before their eyes, taking them too soon into the night. It was fascinating for the dark haired vampire, though he never knew why. He was always a curious boy, seeking answers when there wasn't any need to. His parents were terrorized by the little devil. He wasn't a normal little boy. His older brother, Itachi, though never judged him, he was always there to lend a hand on the boy's adventures. Sasuke loved his brother very much. That was for certain. But this little tale isn't about the love between siblings…It's how the little brother lost his soul to a blood sucking fiend, bent on creating little war machines to do his bidding.

It was an average day in the Uchiha household. Sasuke was out in the woods behind their large Victorian style mansion, searching the place for wood nymphs. He had once read about their powers and wanted to capture one to fulfill his wishes. He desperately wished his parents would one day understand his need for adventure and knowledge. He just wanted to know everything! About anything! The woods were a place he felt most at home and one with himself, he was hidden away at the manor. Kept away from parties, for he would surely embarrass the families name with his behavior. He was locked up, he had no one but his brother, who would sneak him out to play sometimes.

A rush of wind startled the leaves, the little boy looking up at the dancing branches raining tiny leaves down onto him. A bright smile bled onto his face, his heart and mind were for once peaceful in this beautiful environment. But the peace wouldn't last for long. Sasuke heard a crash of loud footfalls, breaking stray branches of wood on his trek to the little. Frozen in absolute fear, the little black haired boy shook as the thumps stopped less than a foot away from where he stood. A deep chuckle fell around him now, it brought shivers up his spine as a hand ran down his arm. The hand was cold, it felt as if it was devoid of any and all blood flowing to the limb. Sasuke whimpered, tears filling his black eyes.

 _"Shhhh my little one. No need for tears. I won't bring harm onto you. I'm here to grant you all for wishes."_

The voice was like ice as lips grazed over his ear. But he couldn't deny that the prospect of his wishes granted caused the boy to be excited. He couldn't believe it! It was almost too good to be true, which of course it was, but the little one didn't need to know that. "Really?" came the unsure reply from the terrified but oddly thrilled boy.

 _"Yes dear one, all you have to do is one thing for me and I will grant your every wish…Deal?"_

When Itachi came home that night it was almost as if a blood red hue covered the regularly milky moonlight. The house seemed devoid of any sound, it was eerily quiet, way too quiet. He was worried that his parents had hurt his little brother, he didn't know what he'd do if that was the case. He stepped fully into the mansion, immediately a sour metallic scent hit him full force. He called his mother and fathers name, calling for his brother, running through the house until he came to the door to his parent's room. The door was cracked open, the acrid smell coming most strongly from the tiny opening. Gulping down his growing fear he pushed the door open fully.

His little brother was standing over the dead bodies of their parents, blood running down from his lips. His little brother had killed their parents…

The was the last time anyone had heard of the Uchiha family. Itachi's body was found hanging from a tree behind the mansion, the parents strung upside down all the blood drained from their veins. Konoha, 1850, Uchiha Manor was the scene of a massacre. And while they never found Sasuke's body they assumed the killer must have put his remains where no one would ever find them.

Konoha, 2016 is a scene of despair as a poor innocent boy named Naruto is ravaged by a vampire named Sasuke. Because Sasuke is still the same curious little boy, just a bit more sadistic.

The poor ramen loving teenager just didn't know what to do. He thought he was fucked when he started blushing like a mad man as he gazed at his new teacher. He sat in his seat, squirming in discomfort, Mr. Uchiha looking at him with such intense burgundy eyes. The class passed quickly, as Sasuke called his students attention, "Your homework is to read chapter 5-10 and write a five-page essay on it. It will be due in two days' time. Rather light work if I say so myself."

The whole class groaned, this the hardest teacher they could have gotten! The bell rang for the next class, so the teenagers filed out of the room grumpily.

"Naruto, come here. I need to see you before your next class." The new teacher commanded his voice leaving the blonde shivering. _It's the first day, what'd I do wrong?!_ Thought Naruto as he shuffled over to the desk where Mr. Uchiha sat with a smirk playing as his lips. Naruto looked into the teacher's eyes, and couldn't look away, it was almost as if they were swirling with black, the red mixing in. It was hypnotizing the blonde, he really couldn't, more like didn't want to, look away from the mesmerizing iris's.

" _Naruto_ , come here, come closer. Let master touch you." Purred the black haired vampire. He was aroused from the scent of the blonde's blood, his cock hardened in his pants ready to come out and play. He hissed a few more commands, using his voice to lure the vulnerable boy into his lap. He flicked his fingers, the door locking instantly. The dazed blonde was obediently listening to the voice, it was everything he wanted to hear, and loved. The vampire purred again, the younger boy falling into his lap, nuzzling against the black-haired man's neck.

Sasuke cupped the blonde's ample ass, squeezing the clothed globes tightly, smacking the left cheek harshly. The petite tanned skinned boy moaned, even though it would have been rather painful if he wasn't under the thrall of the vampires commanding and sexual lure. Naruto, under his dazed mind, thought this was all a dream, that he was asleep and well in his bed. But he wasn't in his bed, he was grinding his tight, full ass into his new 'teachers' dick. The vampire latched onto the tanned neck that await his fangs, he pierced the flesh, blood spilling into his mouth and rushing down his throat. While feeding, he rutted up into the clothed rear end of his new pet human. His large cock, rubbed the full cheeks, his finger nails turned to claws ripping into the back of the blonde's shirt. He fucked up into him, wishing the clothes that kept them apart would disappear, he really needed to release into the tight globes of his bitch.

He drank one more mouthful of blood, and slammed his hips up, cumming into his suit pants. He pulled away from the slim neck, closing up the wound with his saliva. Sasuke pushed the blonde from his lap, the hypnosis would last quite a while, he had time to write a note to the principle about Naruto's 'sickness'. And take the beautiful little bitch to his new home.

Some would say that Sasuke should have taken the beauty the night before when he had first discovered him, but he wanted the little one to continue his normal routine. Just until he decided if he wanted to take the little one forever or for one little fuck, feed, and forget. But now that he knew, after that arousing feeding experience, he would be keeping his new pet forever. He would even change him if he felt the need to, then they could truly be master and pet until the end of time.

Sasuke had transferred the blonde into his home, the old family home passed down onto him when he killed his family. Excitement ran through his body, he couldn't wait to have his pet for the first time. To truly fuck up into that tight virgin hole, to wreck him completely and entirely, tear the little blonde's asshole up. The vampire hadn't felt this kind of thrill in a long while, probably even before his change, when he would have his adventures. That had been a long time ago, a turn in the past so far, he could barely remember it anymore. He wasn't even old for a vampire, there were many of his night brothers that were centuries older than him, and the memories of their life before turning was forever gone.

He was going love the blonde until he broke.


End file.
